


Il re dell’inferno

by queenseptienna



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Apocalypse, Consensual Violence, Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, M/M, PWP, Slash, p0rnfest, post mortem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimmi, che effetto fa essere la persona più intelligente dell'inferno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il re dell’inferno

Adrian si ritrovò con la faccia che graffiava il pavimento di pietra. Da una narice gli colava del sangue, ma se ne curava poco.  
Ozymandias adorava provare dolore.  
«Figlio di puttana» ringhiò l’uomo alle sue spalle, stringendogli i fianchi fino a lasciargli profondi segni rossi sulla pelle che in fretta divennero bluastri. Non che a Edward Blake fregasse qualcosa. Erano morti, al fottuto inferno, non c’era più niente che potesse fermare la sua ira. «Dimmi, che effetto fa ora essere la persona più intelligente dell’inferno?»  
L’altro non rispose, graffiando il pavimento con le dita. Il cazzo del Comico gli scavava dentro fino a farlo urlare.  
Di dolore.  
«Che cosa vorresti dirmi, Ed? Che non avevo forse ragione?» La voce gli tremava, cercando di aggrapparsi alla logica dei propri intenti e stringendo i denti. «Ho salvato il mondo, l’ho fatto!»  
«Non hai salvato proprio un bel niente, stronzo» gli sibilò Blake, fermandosi di colpo e chinandosi sopra Adrian. Questi avvertì tutto il suo peso sulle ginocchia, che scricchiolarono dolorosamente. «Ma sai che ti dico? Siamo morti. _Sei morto._ Siamo all’inferno e finalmente hai il mio cazzo su per il culo. È questo che ti meriti, solo questo.»  
Veidt chiuse gli occhi. Si lasciò usare. Sapeva che Ed aveva ragione, come sempre del resto. Avrebbe dovuto dargli ascolto prima, a quel fascista di merda che godeva nell’ammazzare gente. Sempre dare ragione a chi era più esperto di te in assassinii. «Non mi fa sentire bene.»  
Sullo sfondo, davanti a loro, il fungo atomico di un’esplosione nucleare rimaneva quasi in secondo piano, mentre Edward gettava la testa all’indietro e aumentò il ritmo delle spinte. Venne, schiacciando la faccia di Ozymandias nella polvere e dimostrò il proprio piacere con un lungo gemito, mentre con la mano libera aspirava una generosa dose di fumo dal proprio sigaro. «Sai una cosa, Adrian? Mi è sempre piaciuto scoparti.»  
Il biondo tirò un respiro come se fosse stato in apnea per ore quando il Comico lo lasciò andare, mezzo eccitato perché a lui il dolore piaceva. Si portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe e si masturbò guardando l’apocalisse davanti a sé. «Lo so.»  
«Ma c’è una cosa che devi sapere» mormorò Ed al suo orecchio. Gli fu improvvisamente di nuovo sopra e sostituì la sua mano con la propria. Con indecenza e scarsa grazia fece il suo lavoro. Adrian riversò la testa sulle spalle dell’altro e i loro sguardi furono l’uno nell’altro, mentre veniva. Blake sorrise, nella sua maniera selvaggia e crudele, pronto a fargli ancora male, a parole. «La fine del mondo è arrivata davvero e tu sei solo l’uomo più intelligente dei miei coglioni, caro Ozy. Alla fine si sono ammazzati l’uno con l’altro e lo faranno ancora, fino alla fine dei tempi e tu non ci sarai per salvarli o per finirli, perché sei così intelligente, ma di fronte alla morte sei l’ultimo degli stronzi proprio come tutti gli altri.»  
Ozymandias chiuse gli occhi. «Sì.»


End file.
